


Ибо узрят царствие...

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [3]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Ибо узрят царствие...

Ганнибал Лектер задернул тонкие прозрачные занавески на пол-окна, повернулся и мягко спросил спутника жизни:

— Уилл, ты помнишь условия нашего контракта? 

Тот поправил очки, кивнул и перевернул страницу.

— Читать лежа — вредно для зрения. Положи, пожалуйста, журнал и выслушай меня.

Уилл вздохнул, сунул журнал в ящик тумбочки и кивнул: мол, продолжай, я готов.

— По контракту, который я, замечу, безукоризненно соблюдаю, ты не должен более трех раз подряд отказывать мне в близости. Разумеется, я не беру во внимание случаи болезни, но ты полностью здоров. Тем не менее — сейчас я предложу тебе супружеские объятия и ты вежливо отклонишь мое предложение.

— Объятия — нет.

— Не передергивай, Уилл.

— Безукоризненно соблюдаешь контракт, говоришь? Хорошо, тогда ответь, куда делся наш сосед справа, тот который заявил тебе, что отправит наших собак на живодерню, а нас — в психушку?

Ганнибал на секунду задумался.

— Думаю, раскаялся и отправился на поклонение по святым местам, не можешь же ты предположить, что я каким-либо образом причастен к исчезновению этого неприятного джентльмена, столь же невозможного как в качестве писателя, так и жаркого под яблочным соусом. 

— Мистер Кроуфорд сомневается.

— Мистер Кроуфорд сомневается и в том, что сюда мы приехали исключительно навестить твоего дядюшку. Но я его заверил, что все невинно. А ты?

Уилл вздохнул.

— Я тоже заверил, что надеюсь на что, что наш сосед исчез вполне невинно. 

Ганнибал удовлетворенно кивнул, сел на кровать и погладил ноги Уилла.

— Обсудив мое выполнение контракта, вернемся к твоему. Итак?

— Я объяснял тебе, что единственный вид секса, который доступен в Лохду, — под одеялом, плотно закрыв шторы. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь завтра послушать, что думают наши местные друзья о нашей с тобой интимной жизни. Ты — возмутился.

— Я уже закрыл то, что с натяжкой можно назвать шторами. И готов укрыться, если ты настаиваешь.

Одеяло было атласным, толстым, стеганным, темно-бордового цвета. И очень большим. Ганнибал быстро приноровился, ему даже понравилось: под ним было темно, мир перестал существовать, только гладкая теплая кожа Уилла под губами, его твердый член. Отросшие после эпиляции волоски на яйцах приятно покалывали язык, и вкус спермы казался еще более ярким и терпким, чем обычно. Даже то, что когда он входил в Уилла, то не видел его лица, Ганнибалу неожиданно пришлось по сердцу, и эта близость, спеленутость в одно целое, атласным коконом, тоже были невыносимо возбуждающими и манили повторить еще раз…

 

— Добрый день, мистер Лектер. — На утренней пробежке Ганнибал обогнал неспешно трусящего Лахлана-старшего. — Как здоровье? 

— Хорошо, мистер Лахлан, спасибо.

— А то в городе волнуются — зачем-то забрались трахаться под одеяло, но три раза — это хорошо. Я сказал Рори, что, наверное, ничего страшного, простудились слегка, три раза за ночь — это ж какое здоровье нужно иметь! 

— Спасибо, мистер Лахлан, немного простыли, дома сыро, — кивнул Ганнибал и побежал обратно.


End file.
